En busca de un liston
by sora1312
Summary: bueno, al fin el capitulo 3, espero les guste¡¡¡¡
1. Mi prima ¿¡¡Quien?¡¡

CAPITULO 1: Mi prima ¿¡¡ Quien ¿¡¡  
  
Me encuentro en mi aburrida habitación sin nada que hacer... me siento tan sola, ya no he visto a mi amado Arnold.... suspirando.  
  
-¡OLGA! BAJA UN MOMENTO¡¡¡ gritó Bob en ese momento. -Que fastidio ahora que querrá había dicho Helga muy molesta bajando por las escaleras. -Que quieres Bob, y ya te dije que no soy Olga soy HELGA¡¡¡. -Bueno es lo mismo Olga...Nada más te aviso que va a venir tu prima Hilary una semana a visitarnos y los siento pero vas a tener que compartir tu habitación. -Estas loco Bob, nunca he compartido mi habitación con nadie y... ¡¡Quien demonios es Hilary!! -Por dios Olga dijo Bob sorprendido, ¿que no te acuerdas de ella? -No, por que crees que te pregunto. -Ella es la hija de la hermana menor de tu madre, parece que ya vino una vez en tu cumpleaños. -FLASHBACK-  
  
Helga cumplía 5 años... y Bob le había celebrado una pequeña fiesta de  
cumpleaños, Helga estaba contenta porque pensaba que le iban a regalar  
muchos juguetes...  
-Ya quiero que lleguen todos había exclamado Helga llena de energía y  
feliz. Después todos los invitados empezaron a llegar Helga se puso en la puerta para que le dieran sus regalos pero todos los regalos que llegaron iban dirigidos a Olga eso había puesto muy triste a Helga ya que como siempre Bob la había confundido con su hermana mayor y por lo general habían venido personas mayores y casi no había niños, así que muy triste subió a su cuarto dejando a todos abajo.  
  
De repente escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta.  
  
-Quien¡¡? Gritó Helga en ese momento. -Soy yo, Hilary dijo, una pequeña voz detrás de la puerta. -Que quieres¡¡? Volvió a gritar Helga para ver si así se iba esa niña. -Puedo entrar? Por favor, insistió Hilary en ese momento. -Entra rápido y no hagas ruido dijo helga no muy convencida.  
  
Cuando entro hilary, se dio cuenta que la niña que estaba enfrente de ella habia estado llorando mucho. -Hola, dijo tímidamente hilary en ese momento. -Hola, repitió helga, que quieres? -Por que estabas llorando? -Por nada dijo helga en ese momento. -Me lo puedes decir, no se lo contare a nadie, te lo prometo... -No estaba llorando exclamo enojada helga es solo que Bob volvió a confundirme con mi hermana y nadie me regalo nada... en ese momento los ojos de helga se habían vuelto a llenar de lagrimas, pero tu ha que viniste dijo helga cambiando de tema y volteándose para que hilary no la viera. -Yo solo subí a darte tu regaló mamá dijo que tu cumplía años hoy y no Olga y exclamo algo de ¡¡¡ en donde tendrá mi hermana la cabeza ahora¡¡¡ como dije antes, me llamo Hilary y soy tu prima por parte de tu mamá y mira te traje esto, en ese momento hilary le extendió un regalo.  
  
Helga lo tomó y vio que era un gracioso oso de peluche de color negro con unos ojos muy bonitos y grandes.  
  
-Gracias... dijo helga aun sorprendida por el regalo y por lo que le había dicho hilary, sabes... ya me siento mucho mejor. -Que bueno¡¡¡ disculpa helga, había dicho hilary mirando al suelo. -Si? -Puedo darte un abrazo? -Claro¡¡ prima dijo Helga abrazando a hilary desde ahora somos amigas por siempre... Claro el problema fue que se tuvieron que separar ya que hilary se mudo a otra ciudad, pero seguían en contacto de vez en cuando.  
  
-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-  
  
-Helga, helga, ya te acordaste? -Ahhh, si dijo helga en ese momento, y cuando llega? -Hoy en la tarde. -Bueno me voy a preparar la habitación para recibirla y sin más que decir regresó a su habitación. 


	2. La llegada y un pequeño consejo

NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS: HOLA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ya estamos de regreso les traemos el cap 2 de nuestro fic espero les guste. Otro detalle los argumentos con letra cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes y los que están entre paréntesis son nuestros comentarios entrometidos jajaja BUENO LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO:  
  
CAPITULO 2: "LA LLEGADA Y UN PEQUEÑO CONSEJO"  
  
Helga se encontraba en la sala esperando a que llegara su nueva acompañante de cuarto y se estaba desesperando ya que estaba bastante retrasada.  
  
-¿por que no llega? Helga se estaba aburriendo demasiado... en ese momento se decidió, iba a levantarse e iría a reclamarle a Bob por haberla engañado, de repente oyó el timbre de la puerta.  
  
-Olga abre la puerta¡¡ gritó Bob desde la cocina  
  
-Ya voy¡¡¡¡¡¡ y ya te dije que soy Helga que acaso eres retra....¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ , no, nada, mejor olvídalo, y bajo de su cuarto algo exasperada.  
  
Cuando fue directo a la puerta e iba a abrirla sintió un gran dolor en la nariz que casi siente que se desmaya, de no haber sido por la furia.  
  
-QUE DEMONIOS ME GOLPEO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
-Que no fue la puerta? Pregunto una joven de la misma edad de Helga con cabello largo y rojo y unos ojos azules iguales a los de Helga ,una sonrisa calida y una expresión de risa contenida...  
  
-Hola dijo la pelirroja aun con esa sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
-Hola... susurro helga sobandose su nariz que en ese momento empezaba a tomar un color rojizo, tu debes ser Hilary, si es que no me equivoco.  
  
-Si dijo mientras la ayudaba a pararse del suelo. Se encuentra mi tía le tengo un recado de mi madre  
  
-Si esta en la cocina haciendo sus cosas... vamos te acompaño.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la cocina Helga les dijo a sus padres que ya había llegado Hilary.  
  
-Tía dijo Hilary dándole un abrazo a la madre de Helga, y a los demás...voy a ir al grano te tengo un recado de mi madre.  
  
-Si dime que te dijo? Martha no le estaba haciendo mucho caso, estaba mas concentrada en la cena que preparaba  
  
-Dijo que por problemas que tiene en el trabajo me voy a tener que quedar con ustedes mas tiempo del previsto...Pero que si no pueden dijo que no había problema que ella me pagaba un hotel para hospedarme...  
  
-No te preocupes no hay ningún problema por que te quedes mas tiempo...por mi claro pero por lo que veo a Helga no le agrado la noticia mucho  
  
Todos voltearon a ver a Helga que tenia la mirada perdida "no puede ser voy a tener que compartir mas tiempo mí cuarto... QUE YA EN ESTOS TIEMPOS NO SE TIENE PRIVACIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grito por sus adentros".  
  
-Helga¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ te estamos hablando por que no haces caso?  
  
-Perdón es que estaba pensando...que decían?  
  
-Que si vas a aceptar a tu prima por mas tiempo en tu cuarto?  
  
-Eh.... Helga no estaba muy convencida... si fuera por ella la hubiera mandado a dormirse al hotel  
  
-Helga si o no? Su madre ya estaba desesperada  
  
-Si... claro no hay problema "ya que" lamento muy en el fondo  
  
-Que bueno prima¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Hilary ya estaba agarrando confianza en el poco tiempo que llagaba y eso Helga no le agradaba mucho... **************************** Mientras que en otro lugar Arnold se encontraba en su cama visiblemente confundido últimamente las cosas habían cambiado mucho... era un manojo de confusiones por un lado estaba lila la chica de la que se enamoro profundamente por otro lado no podía sacar las palabras de Helga confesándole que lo amaba aunque habían acordado que se habían dejado llevar por un impulso e hicieron como que no pasó nada y ese era el problema en realidad si pasó y no tenia con quien platicarlo, no podía correr y decírselo a Gerald a sí sin más, lo tomaría como un loco o algo extraño y es que simplemente eso era extraño y perturbante...  
  
Bueno en fin ahora debía dejar de pensar en eso...  
  
-Es mejor así dijo susurrando el chico de cabellos dorados, tengo que pensar en la manera de invitar a lila al convivio, se iba a celebrar en la escuela con motivo de las vacaciones y el termino del año, solo faltaba una semana de clases y había que aprovecharla, aparte que iban a ir a una excursión organizada durante casi dos semanas, tal vez esa seria su oportunidad, aunque tenia que hablarlo con Gerald para ver si le daba algunas ideas... ***************************** -Vamos Helga... enséñame tu cuarto para poder acomodarme que estoy muy cansada dijo su prima.  
  
Si vamos... Helga estaba fastidiada. En lo que subían las escaleras Helga iba pensando "parece que estos días van a ser muyyy largos con esta niña aquí...y no estoy muy segura que mi secreto se mantenga por mucho tiempo, y es que por que MI CUARTO¡¡¡¡"  
  
Ya que habían llegado al cuarto Hilary fue directamente a la cama.  
  
-Ah... que viaje mas cansado dijo Hilary en lo que se cambiaba para poder bajar a cenar  
  
-Helga? Donde puedo guardar mis cosas, mientras tanto observo en la habitación y pudo distinguir el armario y en ese instante...  
  
-NO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ grito Helga desde donde estaba, no habrás esa puerta¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde Hilary ya la había abierto y se había quedado con la boca abierta  
  
-Helga¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ pero que se supone que es esto?  
  
-Veras hilary no es lo que tu piensas es solo que.... Helga ya no sabia que decirle a su prima.  
  
No puede ser me ha descubierto...mi gran amor hacia arnold expuesto de seta manera tan vergonzosa, espero que no lo ande divulgando con todos después, Suplico Helga para sí misma.  
  
-Helga es lo que creo que es? Hilary estaba demasiado confundida. Como era posible que su prima tuviera algo así en su habitación y lo peor de todo... escondido en su armario¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
-Hilary sabes? No soy adivina no puedo poder decir lo que piensas. Dijo Helga sarcástica  
  
-Que es un altar para la persona a la que estas enamorada... estoy en lo correcto o no?  
  
-Bueno empezó a tartamudear Helga, Y la encaro como siempre lo hacia para protegerse de las personas que se querían burlar de ella, eso no te I M P O R T A...  
  
-Ya se me hacia raro que oliera a goma de mascar tu habitación, aunque he de decir que es mejor oler eso que otras cosas y lo dijo de la manera mas tranquila y serena del mundo. " Por lo que veo mi hipótesis era cierta".  
  
Helga no hacia más que lamentarse "por que a mí , y justo el primer día, no pude ser mas estupida"  
  
- La chica de las coletas estaba muy nerviosa ente el descubrimiento de su prima  
  
-Ah... veras... yo he tenido muchas amigas que han hecho cosas similares a los chicos que les gusta por eso tuve una idea desde que lo vi... pero si te soy sincera...nunca vi a alguien esconderlo en su armario eso si que es original¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ exclamo Hilary sorprendida, admirada y feliz.  
  
De repente el ambiente se empezó a sentir pesado y en la habitación no se escuchaba nada, ni helga, ni hilary sabían que decir... después de unos minutos que parecieron interminables helga decidió hablar.  
  
-Bueno... es que yo no tenia otro lugar donde esconderlo y EXISTEN algunas personas muyyy metiches y andan metiendo las narices en donde nadie les llama. Eso lo dijo echándole una mirada de culpabilidad a su prima.  
  
-Hay pero por que me miras así... yo solo quería guardar mis cosas. Quien se iba a esperar encontrarse todo un altar diseñado con goma de mascar dijo Hilary un poco disgustada..  
  
-Bueno, bueno, ya es suficiente y de verdad no querrás verme enojada te lo aseguro, mejor dime como se llama?  
  
Eso tomo totalmente desprevenida a helga, su prima tenia una mirada burlona que hacia que Helga se sonrojara.  
  
-Bueno pues, esto, suspirando  
  
-Arnold  
  
-Arnold? ...  
  
- Sí Arnold y ya se lo que vas a decir es un nombre raro, pero la verdad todos por aquí tenemos nombres raros... - No es un poco extraño? dijo Hilary observando detenidamente el altar, o sea su cabeza es así de rara, jajjaja, es que se ve realmente chistoso y esa gorra, que lindo...  
  
-Pero que dices¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ si le queda muy ... bien? Helga estaba dudando si debería decir bien ó más o menos  
  
-Ves ni tú estas segura de lo que dices  
  
-Helga? Y que se supone que le viste a ese chavo no se te hace bueno un poco deforme?  
  
-No te rías, si?, ya se que ,bueno..., no esperabas que fuera muy buena con eso de la goma de mascar, ya sabes es pegajosa y difícil de manejar y además aunque el altar no sea muy alentador es mejor de lo que piensas esto ultimo lo dijo en un suspiro.  
  
-Esta bien no me burlare de el. Y que ya le dijiste que estas enamorada de el...  
  
-Si, susurro en tono triste  
  
-Entonces ya son novios no? Hilary ya se esperaba la respuesta desde el momento en que cambio la cara de Helga "OH no... no le hubiera preguntado se pondrá mas triste..."  
  
-No respondió secamente.  
  
Vamos¡¡¡ la trato de reanimar hilary de forma optimista, tranquila Helga veras que pronto serás su novia y te veré con el besándose apasionadamente en un lugar maravilloso, y el viento hará mover tu hermoso cabello ,sentirás chispas y miles de mariposas revolotearan a tu alrededor dijo burlona  
  
- '-'u No es tan sencillo... es que hay otro problema...  
  
-Y cual es?  
  
-Pues veras es que a el le gusta otra chica que va en la misma escuela  
  
-Y ya son novios ellos dos?  
  
-No creo que no... Helga estaba dudosa, todos sus planes para separarlos habian ido bien, pero que tal si en lo que ella estaba platicando con su prima de sus amores imposibles Lila y Arnold ya eran novios. De tan solo pensar eso le daba nauseas y se le oprimía el corazón.  
  
-Entonces todavía hay esperanzas de que puedas andar con el  
  
-No creo que no, el nunca se fijaría en una chica tan fea como yo además me la paso molestándolo, y burlándome de el, pero yo...dijo Helga de una manera tan frágil.  
  
Era extraño su prima era una de las inexistentes personas que le hacían sacar su parte vulnerable la otra era Phoebe y por supuesto Arnold pero con el simplemente,la lógica no existia y estaba muy acostumbrada, tan acostumbrada a sufrir... y dolía, dolía mucho.  
  
-Sabes helga para mi eres una persona muy especial, desde el momento en que nos conocimos y se que tienes tus razones para ser como eres, y se también que molestas a arnold para llamar su atención y de lo que también estoy segura es que muy indirectamente tu lo has cuidado y protegido, por que así eras conmigo cuando éramos pequeñas y supongo que así eres o serás con tus amigos aunque ellos no lo sepan.  
  
-Gracias susurro Helga, pero ya BASTA¡¡¡ de tanta melosidad, esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Por cierto, ¿por que crees que se fijo en Lila?. Ella es bonita y siempre es muy amable con el... y yo TUVE LA ESTUPIDA CULPA¡¡¡ Pero ese es otro cuento y ahorita no tengo ganas de platicarlo.  
  
-De lo primero que dijiste, pues no es mucho problema prima... si me dejas darte un consejo creo que lo que tu necesitas es un cambio... un grannn cambio eso lo dijo mirando de pies a cabeza a su prima, definitivamente mi tia te descuida mucho...  
  
-Ahhh sí, Martha, a veces creo que ni se acuerda de mí? "será por que no lo hace"  
  
-Pero eso mmm, veamos...  
  
-Que planeas hacerme eh? Por que me miras asi?  
  
-Estas muy equivocada yo no te voy a ser nada tranquila.  
  
-Que bueno suspiro aliviada Helga  
  
-Va ser la chica que te atienda mañana en la mañana cuando vallamos a la estética  
  
-QUE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Yo no voy a ir a ninguna estética primero muerta. Helga estaba harta de las tonterías de su prima "bueno tal vez no todas eran tonterias".  
  
-Claro que vas a ir... si es que no quieres que le diga a todos lo que vi en tu armario o eso quieres?  
  
-Como me estas amenazando?¡¡¡  
  
-No prima dijo sarcástica yo solo estoy haciendo un trato justo contigo. No lo tomes como amenaza, solo una pequeña advertencia.  
  
- A HELGA G. PATAKI¡¡¡¡ NADIE, OYES, NADIE LA AMENAZA....  
  
-Entonces aceptas o no prima dijo con cara triunfante  
  
-Esta bien dijo entre dientes pero que te conste que no es por mi gusto y no se lo vayas a decir a nadie, eh?  
  
-Si no le digo a nadie  
  
-Y que me van a hacer? Helga estaba preocupada por la respuesta que le iba a dar Hilary  
  
-Te van a cambiar completamente... dijo riendo. Hilary estaba decidida y no se iba a echar para atrás estaba segura que este plan no iba a fallar... y su nuevo objetivo era: HACER QUE HELGA Y ARNOLD FUERAN NOVIOS y no se iba a detener hasta lograrlo.  
  
-Pero primero iba a ver como era ese tal arnold, por que las dotes artísticas de helga no eran muy definidas por así decirlo "jajajajjajaja si me sigo conteniendo así voy a terminar por enfermar".  
  
**************** Nota:  
  
Bueno eso es todo aquí acaba el 2 capitulo espero que les haya gustado...  
  
Antes que nada disculpen por que todavía no sale mucho Arnold, pero todo a su debido tiempo, ya en los siguientes capitulos se sabra más de él, aunque en este capitulo hubo una pequeñisima escena y después de tanto rollo las presentaciones.  
  
Este fic es desarrollado por mi pequeña hermana y por supuesto "yo" y surgió de una pequeña fusión de ideas en fin este capitulo es un poco mas largo que el anterior pero es que todavía no se definia bien toda la historia.  
  
Por cierto aquí soy conocida como angel13 y dedico este fic a todos ustedes y por supuesto mi hermana que se avento casi todo este rollo y yo que le agregue otro tanto y las correcciones sin más me despido y las dejo con mi hermana.  
  
Les queremos agradecer por los reviews que nos han mandado y espero que nos sigan mandando mas para poder continuar con esta historia ahorita que estamos inspiradas.  
  
Sailor angel7, a Liwk y a YaShi_mgj Gracias por su apoyo...  
  
Hola así como les dijo mi compañera de trabajo hemos mezclado nuestras ideas(mas mías que de ella en este capitulo)para esta historia pero he de aceptar que si ayuda en lo que son los "cabos sueltos" Ah...aquí no soy conocida pero PRONTO juro que pronto sacare mi nick así que me pueden decir hermi_26 y es que adoro harry potter y mas la pareja de Hr/H si alguno de ustedes les gusta la pareja ya son de los mios¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Bueno eso es todo.  
  
Si, si ya, tu y tus traumas con Harry Potter pero a quien no le gusta leerlo, hasta yo tambien soy algo fanatica.  
  
No son mis traumas es que no es linda la pareja? Y tu, ya se que te gusta la pareja pero para mi tu no vales jajajaja.  
  
¬-¬ si seras baka¡¡ todavía que yo me encargo de casi todas las investigaciones csas y objetos relacionados con harry potter y asi me pagas ... ingrata  
  
En fin basta de tanta cosa si no vamos a asustar . ATT. Angel13 y hermi_26  
  
MANDAN REVIEWS, MUCHOSSSSSSSSSSS PORFISSSSSSSSSSSS PARA VER COMO LES PARECE Y NOS DEN OPINIONES YA QUE ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE HACEMOS, Y A VER SI LUEGO NOS ANIMAMOS Y HACEMOS MAS CLARO A VER SI AHORA POR SEPARADO ¬¬u.  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo cap ^ - ^, ¡*-*¡  
  
BESOS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ 


	3. Mi otra yo

Bueno como todos los autores dicen hey arnold no es de nuestra propiedad, y hacemos esto con el fin de divertir y divertirnos un buen rato así que les dejamos el cap 3.  
  
Cap. 3: "Mi otra yo"  
  
Después de haber bajado a cenar Hilary y Helga nuevamente estaban en el cuarto organizando la salida del día de mañana.  
  
-vamos helga no pongas esa cara no es para tanto exclamo hilary, muy emocionada.  
  
-si aja, no es para tanto... suspiro distraídamente helga  
  
Como siempre se había sumido en sus pensamientos, ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que paso "eso" en industrias futuro, y varias cosas habían cambiado, por más que había intentado dejar las cosas igual, parecía no resultarle, tal vez era la estupida adolescencia pero ya no era la misma, había dejado algo muy importante en esa declaración y se sentía mal por el hecho de que arnold lo hubiera ignorado , así sin más, por esa razón ya no lo molestaba tanto , a parte que lo ponía melancólica el solo hecho de verlo, al principio ella realmente estaba feliz se le había DECLARADO¡¡¡¡, pero a medida que pasaban los días esa felicidad se empezó a borrar, se había, quedado absolutamente igual, no habían avanzado nada, y eso le destrozaba el corazón y ella podía llegar a ser muy sensible, y más si era por culpa de ese torpe cabeza de balón...  
  
-Helllllllgaa¡¡¡ me estas escuchando, te fuiste a visitar a arnold de manera astral, acaso ¿tanto lo quieres, que te escapas de tu cuerpo?  
  
-ehhhh, sí digo no -suspiro...  
  
-vamos helga, arriba ese animo, ya veras que mañana , todo ira mejor..."cabeza de balón que les estas haciendo a mi prima" pensó de manera triste hilary en ese momento, pero ella se encargaría, ya vería ese chico quien era hilary...  
  
En ese momento se oyó un grito abajo, en la sala.  
  
-Olggggggggggaaa¡¡¡¡ TELEFONO.  
  
-voyyyyyy grito en ese momento la chica.  
  
La chica bajo tranquilamente las escaleras la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de hablar con alguien...pero al final acepto. Se acerco a la sala y tomo el teléfono...  
  
-hola? Pregunto sin ganas  
  
-helga? Respondió la otra voz ... que resulto ser muy conocida para la chica rubia.  
  
-phobe? Que pasa por que hablas a esta hora?  
  
-lo siento helga pero me preguntaba si me acompañabas mañana a ser unas compras dijo la chica del otro lado  
  
-lo siento phoebe ... seria otro dia porque mañana tengo un compromiso con mi prima que llego de vacaciones y...pues mañana voy a salir con ella... lo siento de veras.  
  
-prima? Helga no me acuerdo que me hayas comentado que tenias primas contesto su amiga algo confundida  
  
-no te dije? Bueno no tiene ya importancia  
  
Se quedaron en silencio un momento pensando en que harían...  
  
-helga? Puedo ir con ustedes? Sabes no pierdo nada... compro mis cosas y de paso las acompaño que te parece?  
  
Helga se quedo de piedra no quería que phobe se enterara de la loca idea de su prima  
  
NO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ no quiero que phobe se entere... que pensara...que le digo? Que hago para que no vaya?  
  
En ese momento se encontraba todavía muy aturdida que no podía pensar muy bien las cosas así que no llego a ninguna solución y no tuvo otra opción que aceptar, a fin de cuentas era su mejor amiga y tarde o temprano todos se enterarían , esperaba que fuera mas tarde que temprano.  
  
-esta bien phoebe puedes acompañarnos... -suspiro no muy convencida  
  
-que bien¡¡¡ a que hora nos vemos helga? Respondio su amiga muy feliz  
  
-a las 10:00 en el parque? Te parece bien?  
  
-claro¡¡¡ helga ahí estaré puntual esperándolas respondió  
  
-esta bien... bueno phobe me tengo que ir estoy muy cansada... nos vemos mañana dijo bostezando  
  
-si helga hasta mañana contesto phoebe colgando el teléfono  
  
Helga se sentía demasiado cansada que lo único que estaba en su cabeza era llegar a su cuarto y tirarse en la cama a dormir... ya mañana pensaría en lo que le diría a su amiga de la loca idea de su prima. Cuando llego a su cuarto se dio cuenta que su prima ya estaba como en el quinto sueño no dudo ni un instante y se metió a la cama pensando que mañana seria un día largo muyyyy largo...  
  
PEEEEQUEÑOOOOOO ¡¡¡¡ teléfono...  
  
-que¡?  
  
Se habia quedado dormido después de andar pensando y buscando formas para pedirle a lila ir juntos a la fiesta, y termino pensando en Helga... eso ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre y lo tenia muy confundido, y es que últimamente helga ya no lo molestaba tanto y eso lo extrañaba, "lo extrañaba?¡¡ va ya estoy pensando en tonterías"  
  
Se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a atender la llamada por la cual lo había despertado su abuelo.  
  
-bueno? Quien habla  
  
-soy yo viejo, gerald.  
  
-hola gerald, que paso?  
  
-queria pedirte, que eme acompañaras mañana, a comprar algunas cosas, en el centro comercial. -claro no tengo mucho que hacer, y así aprovecho para comprarle algo a lila.  
  
-viejo, todavía sigues con eso.  
  
-si ya sabes, que me gusta y quiero invitarla a la fiesta este viernes, quiero que ella sea mi pareja.  
  
-bueno allá tú , ya sabes que te apoyo en todo... pero arnold en verdad ella te gusta o es solo un capricho, mira que puedes salir perdiendo amigo.  
  
-bueno pues ... yo creo, que sí.  
  
-bueno viejo, eso espero.  
  
-cambiando de tema, y es que el comentario de gerald lo tenía algo incomodo, sería que no le gustaba tanto lila como el decía..."últimamente ya no se ni lo que siento"- a que horas nos vemos mañana.  
  
- como las 10 de la mañana estaría bien no crees.  
  
-claro, gerald a las diez esta bien, nos vemos  
  
-nos vemos viejo...  
  
y luego colgó mañana seria un día agradable y trataría de olvidar todas esos pensamientos extraños que rondaban por su mente.  
  
-HELGA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ despiertate¡¡¡¡¡¡ ya es tarde¡¡¡¡¡ le grito su prima  
  
helga todavía aturdida por los gritos se paró con un gran esfuerzo.  
  
-hilary que hora es? Pregunto mientras se tallaba los ojos  
  
-son las 9:35 helga contesto su prima mientras se arreglaba  
  
-ahhh... esta bien dijo simplemente, las dos se quedaron en un silencio que duro como 30 segundos cuando hilary escucho un gran grito por parte de su prima...  
  
-PHOEBE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ grito dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era y que había quedado con phoebe a las 10:00 en el parque  
  
-phoebe? Quien es ella? Pregunto confundida hilary  
  
-es mi amiga... a decir verdad es mi única amiga... ayer me hablo y me dijo que si no nos acompañaba hoy... le dije que si... y dijo que nos esperaba en el parque a las 10:00 declaro helga desesperada por arreglarse  
  
-pero por que no me lo dijiste ayer? Le regaño su prima mientras se apuraba ella también... la verdad era que solo les faltaba 15 minutos para estar en el parque.  
  
-como querías que te dijera si cuando yo subí estabas como en el quinto sueño? Respondió sarcástica  
  
-y que esperabas... que te esperara hasta cuando se te diera la gana subir? Sabes también tengo sueño le respondió de igual forma  
  
-ya dejémonos de peleas por que se nos hace tarde... dijo helga mientras salía de su cuarto a toda prisa mientras su prima iba de igual forma detrás de ella  
  
Cuando llegaron al parque distinguieron a phoebe esperándolas sentada en uno de los bancos.  
  
-siento la tardanza phoebe... dijo su amiga entrecortadamente debido a la carrera que realizaron para llegar al lugar  
  
-no hay problema helga no lleva mucho que llegue... respondió tranquila  
  
-bueno... nos vamos les pregunto alas 2?  
  
-no se te olvida algo helga? le pregunto su prima de mala gana  
  
-que? pregunto confundida como respuesta para su prima  
  
-que no nos vas a presentar mal educada? Le reprocho la chica  
  
-ahhh eso dijo mas tranquila... phobe te presento a mi prima hilary... hilary te presento a mi amiga phoebe.  
  
-mucho gusto... respondieron en coro las 2  
  
En el camino estuvieron platicando del cambio que le harían a helga. Hilary ya le había contado a phoebe su gran idea y para sorpresa de helga se lo tomó muy bien demasiado bien para el gusto de helga por que en ese momento su amiga no paraba de hacerle sugerencias a hilary del dichoso "cambio" Cuando llegaron a su destino helga estaba demasiado nerviosa que decía cosas inentendibles para sus amigas...  
  
-helga a llegado la hora mas esperada dijo su prima con cara triunfante  
  
-si¡¡¡¡¡ helga que emoción¡¡¡¡¡ espero con ansía verte ya con el cambio... le siguió su amiga  
  
-pues si les soy sincera yo no estoy ni feliz ni emocionada yo creo que es un error un graaaan error... les contesto con cara de no querer entrar.  
  
-entremos dijo hilary  
  
-si¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ grito phobe  
  
-NO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ le grito helga dándose media vuelta ya estaba arrepentida...bueno la verdad era que nunca estuvo de acuerdo  
  
-claro que si¡¡¡¡¡ le gritaron las 2 al mismo tiempo que la jalaban al interior del local  
  
Al estar dentro una muchacha no muy alta con un gran peinado... que al verlo las 3 se quedaron sorprendidas pensando en las maravillas que se podían hacer con el peine y unos cuantos litros de fijador. Salieron de su pequeño "transe" al darse cuenta que la muchacha les estaba hablando.  
  
-en que les puedo servir? Pregunto amablemente  
  
Hilary que fue la primera en despegar la vista del llamativo peinado le respondió:  
  
-bueno nos gustaría que le hiciera un cambio a mi prima...dijo señalando a helga que no llevaba mucho que había quitado su mirada del peinado.  
  
-yo no quiero que dar así le susurro a phoebe.  
  
- por supuesto que no, sonrió phoebe.  
  
-pero miren que tenemos aquí una linda muchachita... que podemos mejorar- sonrío y tomo del mentón a helga analizándola con ojo crítico- realmente solo son unos pequeños cambios, parece que la belleza la llevas muy oculta, jjajjajja.  
  
-jajajajajaj, si burlese le dijo helga en ese momento.  
  
-no es burla mi niña, ya veras como vas a que dar y no te vas a reconocer ni tu,jajjaja.  
  
Luego la miró de una manera tan maquiavelica que a helga le puso los cabellos de punta.  
  
-bueno entonces a trabajar, primero te cortaremos el cabello y...  
  
-NO¡¡¡¡¡  
  
-que?  
  
-que el cabello no me lo corte no me gusta, dijo en tono asustado helga.  
  
-claro que no pequeña, solo lo voy a despuntar y arreglarlo de manera que enmarque tu rostro talvez un pequeño grafilado en las puntas o si lo ondulamos un poco...mmm, no creo que liso se te ve divino, jajajjaja, ya veras , ya veras , cuando madame cristal trabaja, todo queda perfecto.  
  
-bueno... este, supongo que eso estará bien, ustedes que opinan chicas.  
  
-que vamos por un helado, mientras te hacen el cambio no crees phoebe.  
  
-si supongo, además esto va para largo.  
  
-oigannnnn¡¡¡ ustedes fuerón las de la idea y yo aquí solo y sin helado no?  
  
-vamos pequeña intervino en ese momento madame cristal además ya veras que termino pronto  
  
-en fin –suspiro- pero luego de esto, me van a comprar el helado que yo quiera ehhh.  
  
-de acuerdo helga dijeron ambas chicas antes de salir de la estética...  
  
-tu crees que haya sido bueno dejarla sola, comento phoebe después de salir de la estética.  
  
-claro, así aprovechamos y le compramos algo de ropa que le quiero regalar y tu me puedes ayudar.  
  
-se nota que quieres mucho a tu prima.  
  
-si la quiero mucho, ella fue mi primer amiga, y por eso la estimo además nos mantuvimos en contacto y ella siempre me defendía cada que me metía en problemas -u , además quiero hacerle un regalo por todos lo años que estuvimos separadas.  
  
-y no te vas a gastar mucho, con lo de la estética, si quieres yo te ayudo, a pagar.  
  
-no, como crees, además, ¿te puedo confiar algo phoebe?.  
  
-claro  
  
-bueno, veras, mi familia, goza de una buena posición económica, por así decirlo, mi papá y mamá manejan una empresa de textiles, manejan ropa y todo eso, y pues les va muy bien.  
  
-entonces eres rica no?  
  
-no lo digas así, suena frió, digamos que no moriré de hambre si le compro algo a helga y a ti.  
  
-a mí?  
  
-si a ti, por ser tan buena amiga, con mi prima y por que quiero que seas, una muy buena amiga, para mí, así que el regalo que te vaya a dar tómalo como un presente, entonces amigas? y extendió su mano a forma de saludo.  
  
-claro que sí hilary eso ni se pregunta, si eres prima de helga has de ser igual de buena que ella.  
  
-no te creas, pero en fin hay que ir en busca de ropa, y en tiempo record, por que no creo que helga tarde demasiado, esa mujer, se ve que sabe lo que hace.  
  
En eso estaban las chicas, cuando se ve a un par de chicos dirigiéndose a una tienda de videojuegos.  
  
-vamos arnold solo será un momento quiero probar la nueva versión de autobús sin frenos, es mi nuevo reto.  
  
-si, ya se gerald, pero se nos va a ser tarde para escoger un buen regalo para lila.  
  
-vamos viejo, di que si, he estado esperando jugarlo y ahora que tengo una oportunidad, no quiero desaprovecharla.  
  
-esta bien pero solo un rato entendido?  
  
-fuerte y claro.  
  
-vaya allá va arnold y gerald, que casualidad.  
  
-que?, quienes?  
  
-son solo unos amigos de la escuela dijo phoebe en ese momento, si helga estuviera aquí se pondría feliz y melancólica, así que es mejor que no se lo encuentre no me gusta verla así.  
  
-así que ese chico es el famoso arnold," vaya no esta nada mal".  
  
-que? Ya helga te hablo de él?  
  
-muy a su pesar, ya me ha comentado algo, pero ese arnold es un tonto o un despistado total, mira que hacerle eso a mi prima, pero tengo una idea, ya veras, ahora hay que apurarnos por la ropa y rápidamente las chicas se dirigieron a unos escaparates en donde exhibían ropa juvenil, y decidieron entrar al establecimiento.  
  
-que tipo de idea, pregunto phoebe, muy interesada.  
  
-vamos dentro y te voy contando.  
  
Mientras tanto en la estética una chica se encontraba muy nerviosa, le estaban lavando el cabello y dentro de unos instantes empezaría, el verdadero trabajo, como lo llamo madame cristal.  
  
-sabes, pequeña tienes un cabello muy hermoso, no se como puedes traerlo siempre amarrado, así no luce, y este listón, ya esta muy gastado, por que mejor no lo tiramos y te colocamos, otras cosas más bonitas...  
  
-NO¡¡¡¡ ese listón es muy importante para mí, no lo puedo, tirar, ni siquiera perderlo...  
  
-vaya que es importante, algún novio talvez?  
  
Helga se sonrojo, visiblemente, pero como siempre su carácter la salvo de otra.  
  
-por supuesto que no, yo no estoy para esas estupideces, novio yo? Si como no, primero se cae la luna, nos invaden los extraterrestres, phoebe se le declara a gerald.... Arnold me pediría salir...  
  
-ya, capte el punto, no es para tanto, y con que el chico afortunado se llama arnold.  
  
-"genial otra metida de pata"  
  
-supongo que tu silencio es un sí, pero en fin, ahora pasa, a esta silla y empecemos.  
  
Helga tenía bastantes cosas en que pensar, madame cristal, era una persona agradable, era muy platicadora y la hacía sonreír con sus ocurrencias, el tiempo se le paso muy rápido llevaban como media hora, y madame cristal, había terminado de "enmarcarle el rostro"según ella, y de grafilarselo, "que termino tan raro".  
  
-Bueno ya terminamos, la primera parte, ahora hay que separarte en poco las cejas y enmarcártelas para que luzcan y no se pierda, tu carácter, volviéndolas, demasiado delgadas, y por cierto esto puede ser muy doloroso, aunque te ponga un poco de crema, así que aguanta.  
  
Después de 20 minutos de arduo trabajo...  
  
-Eso fue lo más horrible, que me ha ocurrido en toda mi vida, es una salvajada, fue espantoso.  
  
-bueno espero que las conserves así, trata de mantenerlas si no se repetirá el proceso.  
  
-con tal de no más sufrimientos lo haré.  
  
-y ahora un poco de maquillaje, por que eres muy pequeña para andar como payaso.  
  
- de acuerdo.  
  
-primero, y espero que todos estos pasos no se te olviden, usas un color rosa muy bajito solo para que resalten tus ojos azules, y te enchinamos un poco las pestañas, pero no uses rimel, y por ultimo un poco de brillo en los labios de color rosa o cereza, o depende de cómo combines tu ropa, y no uses polvo, así te ves linda, y ya con todo eso, estas lista pequeña, puedes mirarte en el espejo.  
  
A helga esa frase le paralizo el corazón, y que tal si había que dado peor, o ridícula, pero ella era Helga G. Pataki, y enfrentaría cualquier cosa que fuera, como viniera...  
  
-vaya, compramos muchas cosas, dijo phoebe en ese momento llevando un montón de bolsas y cajas.  
  
-si y me fuiste de gran ayuda, con las tallas, y el numero que calza helga, yo no tenía ni idea  
  
- no te preocupes ya veras como todo le va de las mil maravillas, y además es ropa muy bonita y le compraste mucha , no crees?.  
  
- es para que aprenda, a combinar, eso también es importante.  
  
- hay que apurarnos, helga ya ha de estar desesperada, de que no llegamos, le dijimos que solo íbamos por un helado.  
  
-en eso tienes razón así que apresurémonos.  
  
Helga no se lo podía creer, era ELLA, definitivamente nadie la podría reconocer, sus ojos eran los únicos que seguían iguales, se veía realmente bien, todo en conjunto, el cabello que la hacia verse ligeramente, tierna y le daba cierto toque femenino, y sus cejas como lo había prometido madame cristal le seguía dando ese toque de fuerza y carácter, eso le gustaba, al menos seguía siendo ella misma, estaba feliz, se sentía realmente feliz, y se lo tenía que agradecer a hilary.  
  
- por cierto, pequeña, interrumpió madame cristal en ese instante- creo que esto es tuyo, y le extendió un mejorado y hermoso listón rosa, que se lo coloco a manera de diadema.  
  
-que le hizo? Parece nuevo.  
  
-secreto de profesional y le guiño un ojo.  
  
-gracias¡¡¡  
  
-y toma te regalo, un estuche, con algunas de las pinturas, de las que te puse, y espero que te sean de utilidad  
  
-y eso por que? -por que has sido uno de mis mejores trabajo, y además disfrute mucho arreglándote, y no era cosa difícil, en realidad eres una chica bonita, pequeña, antes o después de este cambio, que no se te olvide nunca eso...  
  
-Gracias... susurro helga feliz, y en eso entraron su prima y su mejor amiga, la cara de sorpresa que pusieron bien valía una foto.  
  
"lastima que no tengo cámara"  
  
Bueno al fin terminamos este capitulo...  
  
Angel13: a mi ya se me estaba haciendo eterno y ese quería poner unas pequeñas situaciones, pero, ya no se pudo, por que ya se me hacia demasiado largo, espero que les guste comentarios sugerencias, lo que quieran me gustaría mandaranmuuuuuuuuuuuchhooooooos R. E. V .I .E. W. S.  
  
Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODOS LO REVIWS ANTERIORES.  
  
Es pero que la historia no se prolongue mucho, aunque si va a ser algo larga, pero en fin, nos vemos luego.  
  
Los dejo con mi one-chan Hermi26: Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... se que nos quedo un poco largo pero a mi me gusto. Espero que nos manden su opinión de cómo les pareció el cap, se acepta de todo regaños, insultos, maldiciones, agradecimientos, jitomatazos - NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Y AHORA A........  
  
MANDAR REVIEWS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ 


End file.
